A Dream Come True
by Cbear2006
Summary: a dream that was shared in the past may be the link to confessions


A Dream Come True  
  
By Care~ Bear  
  
Attn: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in the story.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
As a child, Kagome always was very adventurous. The one night she fell was fast asleep in her bed and she began to dream. She dreamed of being alone in the woods, only she didn't feel alone. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she just decided to walk along the path. She walked for about a half an hour and didn't see anything, she still didn't feel alone. She started to speed up her pace and she noticed a pair of eyes following her. After she ran through the trees to lose the eyes she stopped and felt alone again, this time scared. She heard a noise not far from where she was now against a tree and gasped in shock. She started to form tears in her eyes when the noise came closer. Soon she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. A noise came from the opposite side of the tree, only it wasn't just a noise it was a voice. She tried to listen but all she could hear was her crying, then she heard the voice right above her. She looked up and gasped loudly when she saw the boy. Once again the voice asked her why she was crying. She managed to let her voice go and said "I am alone and scared ." Soon the boy helped her up and directed her that they must leave or something would harm them. She absent mindedly followed his orders and followed him away. When she just stopped and the boy looked at her, she had seen what he looked like from the moonlight now on the path again. She took in his full head of white hair and his tiny puppy ears. She asked "What is your name?" The boy ignored her question and said they should get out of the area before something attacked them. But it was too late, out of the woods jumped a spider demon. Kagome gasped as the demon quickly lunged at her when the little boy jumped in front of her and sliced the demon from its nose to its hide legs. When the demon landed on the ground in one large crash Kagome fell to the ground and tried to regain her breath she had lost when the demon lunged at her. The boy had run to her side and held her waiting for her to regain her breath. He inquired if she was hurt and she said she was fine. At that moment she didn't feel alone anymore. She hugged him back and said "Thanks you for protecting me." The boy gasped as she hugged him and told her that she would never be hurt while he was around.  
  
She quickly sat up in bed and realized it was all just a dream but it felt so real. She thought of how the little boy had helped her. She recalled the little ears and giggled at the thought of touching them. ~ I wonder why he wouldn't tell me his name. He was there to protect me. He was so kind and he didn't know who I was. ~ All the time Kagome was being judged for being brought up in a shrine. ~ He didn't judge me, he accepted me. ~ She smiled and laid her head upon the pillow again and drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Inuyasha was half dog demon and half human. As a child he would scout the woods at night to make sure that his mother would be safe at night. His mother was the only thing he had left in this world without her he would be alone. When he returned home that evening he went directly to sleep. Apparently even in his dreams he would scout the nearby wooded area, except this seemed to be different. He was wondering through the woods when his eyes beheld a site that he had not seen before. It was a small girl walking through the woods at night alone. This girl seemed to be alone but what was her purpose of being out this late, was she a spy sent by a demon. There was no smell of a demon on her. This puzzled him, so something inside Inuyasha told him to follow her. As he followed her, he noticed she picked up speed as she had looked in his direction almost as if directly in the eyes. He wondered if she could sense him. It was easy for the little hanyou to keep up with the girl but he tried to make himself less known as the little girl ran through the woods stopping at a tree not far ahead. He heard her soft cry as he stepped on a branch. The branch snapped and the sound echoed throughout the dead wooded area. The girl's cries getting louder as he approached with caution. He asked "Why are you crying little girl?" With no reply and the louder crying, he walked up to the girl cautiously standing over her and asked again "Why are you crying?" The little girl looked startled as she looked into his golden eyes with her brown ones. She managed to state to him she was alone and scared. He quickly sensed a demon in range of them and he grabbed her arm and said "We must leave this place it is no longer safe." Without hesitation to think she followed him without protest. As they were out on the path once again he felt her stop in her tracks. He turned to see she was now staring at him. He felt a little uncomfortable being stared out like he now was. Inuyasha heard her ask his name but he knew from past experiences that if anyone knew him they would be in more danger then they were already in. So he ignored her and said "We should really keep moving before it is too late." When out of no where a spider demon jumped out of the brush and lunged at the little girl. Without thinking twice he had his claws slicing through the demon. As the demon fell to the ground in one bloody kill, Inuyasha took in the little girl's scared form. He ran to her side and through instinct wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Inuyasha gasped in surprise to feel she had just hugged back. She thanked him and he stated "You will never be hurt while I am around."  
  
Inuyasha woke suddenly and was shaking. ~Never have I ever felt another hug me other than my own mother. ~ He regained his composure and started to think of the dream by breaking it down. ~Who was this girl, and why did she look at me that way on the path? She also wanted to know my name. I knew if I would have told her she would have more problems then she wanted~ He knew he made the right choice. ~But why? Why did I feel the need to protect this human? ~ He remembered the end of the dream as well she thanked him. He remembered how it felt to be in her presence and how it felt when she hugged him. He calmed himself down and thought of the little girl once more and fell back asleep with the thought of compassion in his mind.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Kagome, now 18 years of age, had gone through the weirdest life of all. She had already gone through the well and met Inuyasha. He had a bad attitude after being trapped to the tree for so long. But after a while she got used to it and gave him the same attitude every once and a while to see how he liked it.  
  
Inuyasha seemed not to care either way, although he would never tell Kagome his true feelings. He had cared for her and he had a sense she cared for him as well but he could never tell her these feelings. She deserved much better than a hanyou. Inuyasha wanted all the best for Kagome but it just felt so natural to be with her.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze when he heard Kagome scream. He hurried over to the scene where Kagome had just been pushed to the ground and had the wind knocked out of her. Miroku and Sango had rushed to the scene and were already attacking the demon. They had been back at camp when they heard the scream. Shippo had already run to Kagome, she sat reassuring the little kit she would be alright. When the demon had fallen to the ground everyone looked at Inuyasha who had just joined them. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head and started to bite his ears. Inuyasha just seemed to be annoyed with the little one. He picked off the kid and saw Shippo's tears. Shippo just looked at Inuyasha and yelled at him asking him where he had been to protect Kagome. Great like he didn't feel bad enough now he has people blaming him. He threw the kit over to the trees and rushed to Kagome's side. He held her and this seemed so familiar but from where. This is the first time he has come to comfort her like this.  
  
Kagome realized where this was from and just thought of her dream. She started to daze when Inuyasha snapped up and Kagome fell to the ground once more. "What was that for?" she asked very angrily. Inuyasha just sniffed, "Alright Koga where are you?" he said with a very annoyed growl. "Koga isn't here Inuya... " Kagome started when Koga cautiously made his way out of the woods with a smirk. "Kagome my precious when are you going to realize you belong with me? Inuyasha couldn't even protect you from one measly demon" Koga said long and very proud. Inuyasha jumped between the two and started to growl loudly. "This doesn't involve you" Koga said with a snarl. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword and took a stance to protect Kagome from this Wolf.  
  
Kagome had to stop this and jumped in between the two and yelled "ENOUGH!!" Both demons stood in astonishment when the girl took the nerve to interrupt. They stood and watched as she began to speak. Inuyasha was a bit overcome by his fellow traveler and stepped back to join Miroku and Sango and Shippo. "This is so annoying; I am going to get this out now and forever." "So finally you have come to your senses and decided to come with me to my pack" Koga stated. Before Koga had a chance to move to capture Kagome once more, she snapped her head in his direction her glance stopping him in his tracks. "NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR MATE. I CHOSE WHO I WAS GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH BEFORE I EVEN CAME TO THIS TIME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Kagome realized she was beet red and tried to calm herself down.  
  
Inuyasha stood like another arrow had shot him but this time through his heart. So he finally realized that she doesn't feel the same. "And he is the man of my dreams." Kagome trailed off looking in Inuyasha's direction. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she realized he didn't know she meant him. He quickly sped away without thinking, he just knew he had to leave and never see Kagome again or his heart would surely ache for all eternity. Kagome tried to stop him but with his demon like speed she could not keep up. She told everyone she must go find Inuyasha and that when she did she would find them at Kaede's village. They all agreed even little Shippo.  
  
Kagome walked as fast as she could without breaking the thought of how Inuyasha looked when he left. She knew she had to find him and explain. It was now setting on dusk hours and she had been walking since the afternoon. She was beginning to become frustrated. She wanted to explain her heart, open to him and now he is no where to be found. She was so angry with herself and frustrated with Inuyasha she was barely able to think straight. Then a thought crossed her mind. "SIT!" Kagome yelled this so loud she was sure she would echo through the hills. She heard a large crash and ran towards that direction.  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting in a high tree top so that if Kagome came looking she wouldn't be able to see him. He had been sitting there for hours thinking of how she smelled and looked. How even in the worst situation she was there to comfort him and make him laugh. When out of nowhere he heard the word SIT! He was pulled out of the tree and headed straight for the ground. After pulling himself out of the welt he had made in the ground he looked up to see Kagome there smiling at herself with the knowledge she found him! "What are you smiling at? You do realize you could have killed me?" He yelled in her face.  
  
Kagome yelled back "If you wouldn't have run away and let me explain I wouldn't have had to do it!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw the pain in his. "Why would you have to explain?" he stated. She looked at him in the eyes and said "I meant what I said when I stated that he was the man of my dreams." "So what does that have to do with me, I know that you have a human from your time, and frankly you would be better off with a human, I understand" he stiffened as he heard those words escape his own mouth. "No, Inuyasha I don't think you do" Kagome was now more then ever ready to tell him about her dream. "Inuyasha I think you might want to be seated before I tell you this," she was careful not to say sit. Inuyasha watched her face and knew this was important, so he sat right where he was. Kagome hesitantly sat right next to him. "When I was little I had a dream and I would like to tell you about it"  
  
She began telling her of her dream and how a little boy helped her. Only the boy was different. She told him that when she was little she was never accepted by her fellow classmates because she was brought up in a shrine. She was now almost complete with her dream when she hugged him and he returned the hug she said in the dream they did this and she thanked him for protecting her. She was about to tell him what the little boy had said at the end of the dream when Inuyasha replied. "You will never be hurt while I am around." Kagome sat up in shock and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and said "I had the same dream Kagome, only I had no clue it was you who I was protecting, but now I know that I was meant to always protect you." Inuyasha figured that it was time he told her what she wanted to know. Kagome was in shock after hearing he had the dream too. She looked up at him and he said "I love you and I would never let anything happen to you" She began to cry. Inuyasha asked "Why are you crying?" "I am not alone or scared anymore." Inuyasha brushed the tears from her eyes. She said "I love you too!" With that he had the same feeling inside him when she had first hugged him. They fell fast asleep in each other's arms that night and before Inuyasha fell asleep he looked at the peaceful girl and said "Dreams really do come true." 


End file.
